reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Movies
Movies is the ninth episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the ninth episode overall. It is set to premiere on February 3, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Rachel Berry, walking down the streets of San Diego, wearing sunglasses and holding a cup of coffee, before being stopped by paparazzi. She explains that it's hard being a star, explaining how she left the position of Glee Club director at McKinley to pursue a film career, and that she landed the role of Rose Dawson in the film version of Titanic: The Musical. She accidentally bumps into Kitty, unaware of who she is. Kitty makes a remark and Rachel recognizes her, stating that she noticed that she was no longer at McKinley when she started coaching Glee. The paparazzi take photos of the two as they walk down the street together and into a Starbucks. Kitty arrives at school, and walks into the choir room, where the members of Forte rushes at her. They exclaim about her meeting Rachel, and she doesn't understand as to why they are so excited about the encounter. Iris explains about Rachel's film role and how the broadway and film blogs are blowing up about Forte and Kitty's involvement, and rumors have been spiraling about a fundraiser for Forte, where Rachel will be premiering her song from the film. Kitty denies the allegations, but is interrupted by Rachel, who walks into the room with Brianna. Rachel confirms that Forte will be holding a fundraiser, and Brianna writes Movies on the whiteboard. Cameron and Ella walk down the hallway holding hands, when Rachel stops them, telling them that they remind her of her and Finn. They graciously thank her as she walks with them out to the courtyard, explaining that they can sing a duet at Regionals to advance Forte. Cameron cuts her off as music begins, and he performs In Your Eyes to Ella, as a tribute to the Movies assignment. Rachel remarks how strange it is that their school enjoys the performances, as McKinley treated Glee terribly. She proceeds to give Cameron some pointers before walking them back to the choir room. In the choir room, Brianna informs the members of Forte about the competition to be held this week. She explains that it will be boys versus girls performing movie songs, with the winners to be decided by Rachel, Rafael, and herself. The winning gender will win a dinner date with Rachel, sure to be photographed by paparazzi. The meeting is then dismissed and the members depart. In the hallway, Kitty walks with Garrett, who asks her to dinner, to which she accepts. Back in the choir room, the girls sit, dressed in pant suits, as the boys begin their performance. They perform Maniac, dressed in purple shirts and dress pants. Their performance is full of high-energy dance moves, which is well-received by the judges. The girls proceed to take the stage, and perform 9 to 5, led by Ruby. Their performance, which includes elaborate usage of office furniture. They receive a standing ovation from the judges and Rachel declares them the winners. At the restaurant, Rachel jokes with the girls as paparazzi photographs them. She says that she would like to perform a number with Forte at the fundraiser to boost their publicity, and asks Kitty to sing the solos with her. Kitty agrees, and the girls squeal with excitement. Harmony approaches the table, remarking to Rachel about dropping out of NYADA. They exchange brief remarks before walking away. The girls explain that she is their competition at Regionals, and she gives them her full support. The fundraiser begins, with the bleachers of the gymnasium completely full of people, with a makeshift stage established in the middle of the court. The lights dim in the auditorium, and Rachel steps onto the stage, explaining the purpose of the fundraiser, her support for Forte, and her new movie project. The stage turns a deep blue, and she performs My Heart Will Go On to a standing ovation from the audience. While performances occur off-screen, Iris pulls Harry aside and tells him that she thinks her boyfriend is cheating on her, as they are pulled into position by Brianna. Rachel thanks the audience for coming, and Forte enters the gym, wearing disco-esque clothing, as disco balls begin spinning. They perform Stayin' Alive with Rachel as the audience cheers and the episode ends with Kitty and Rachel hugging. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Garrett Dawson *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed *Marco Grazzini as Rafael Perez Navigational